


A Love Story in Busan

by meadea



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NLSB Jikyu Backstory, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadea/pseuds/meadea
Summary: A dance. A confession of love. A broken heart. This is not a love story.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	A Love Story in Busan

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel—ish to NLSB. An extended version of Junkyu's flashback on Chapter 4. U guys already know what happened, so u know what to expect:)
> 
> Or do you?

One final beat. Beads of sweat dripped on the floor as one last time Jihoon stomped one foot hard and locked his arms firmly in place. Then the music faded to a stop. When at last there was nothing but the sound of his own breathing, through the mirror he watched himself pant, staring at his reflection like he was seeing himself for the first time—again.

_Maybe I am._

Jihoon chuckled to himself, shaking his head and gazing away from the mirror. With his hand he shook off the sweat from his hair. He felt his now oily scalp like it was nothing. When was the last time he’d danced like that? 

No. The right question should be when was the first time he’d danced like that.

It had been a week before Thanksgiving. One of Choi Hyunsuk’s soccer friends had held a party. Jihoon had been there. He and his friends. But though the place blasted with music, Jihoon had taken all of it blithely. It was not really the kind of fun he wanted. Or needed. Truthfully he didn't know exactly what he wanted in life at that point.

Until he’d laid his eyes on Kim Junkyu.

That night hadn’t been the first time, of course. He’d heard of Kim Junkyu before, somewhat in passing—from students in the lobby, or the field, who often referred to him as ‘Choi Hyunsuk’s room-mate’. Jihoon had crossed paths with him before, too, at assemblies, but that had been all. No interactions. No eye-contact either. 

That night, however, Jihoon had stared longer, curiously and quite enjoyingly observing, for the first time with keen interest, the unpopularly popular grandson of Lee Wangyu _._

Junkyu had been simply sitting there, shrugging off anyone who’d attempt to strike a conversation. Jihoon remembered watching from the other side of the room in amusement. He had felt, at that time, like he was seeing a version of himself. A version that would never step into the light, because Jihoon could never have the courage to shun people away like that, but he had always hoped he could.

And there he was, watching a bold example of it. . . and the _example_ was _cute_ , too.

Why Jihoon hadn’t just walked up to Kim Junkyu right then, he didn’t know. Maybe he had realized that he had wanted to really be friends with this boy, and he had wanted their first meeting to count. But with how Kim Junkyu acted around strangers, Jihoon knew he wouldn’t stand a chance either.

You ask why it mattered? 

Out of sheer curiosity. Well, at first, at least. It had been the first time Jihoon had had this boy Kim Junkyu under his scrutiny, and the lack of stimulation of that supposed adrenaline-suffused room and his proximity to him had given him just the ample opportunity and time to do so freely. And he’d also taken liberties in painting Junkyu in a light he liked best.

Might have been a mistake, but he was neck-deep into the water by the time he’d realized that.

For most of that night, Jihoon had sat on the other end of the room, watching, booze in hand. He’d hardly even noticed the stares and giggles directed to himself. 

Then Jihoon stepped into the dancing craze in the room. Other students cleared for him, so he could have the center spot solo. And he’d claimed it. He’d showed off. He’d been aware Kim Junkyu was watching, too. Which had been the goal. And this had only intensified the heat in him.

Still, when it was finished, even though it had been cleared he had impressed everyone including Kim Junkyu, he still hadn’t make a move. He’d returned to his seat, heart racing, pulse beating like crazy.

Then, as the night progressed, Jihoon watched Kim Junkyu with growing worry because Kim Junkyu, who had so deliberately ignored the kind offers of a company, had taken solace on tequila shots instead. It was obvious he did not drink. But Jihoon who, looking back now wanted to smack himself, had still not walked up to Kim Junkyu. Until the latter started gagging.

Jihoon had launched to his feet and was just in time to reach Kim Junkyu when he let out the first stench of declined alcohol. There were gasps and then there was Choi Hyunsuk. 

“What happened?”

“I think you need to get your friend back to your place.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“Let me help.”

“Oh, good. Thanks.”

And Choi Hyunsuk had even let Jihoon come with them. He had sat there the car beside Kim Junkyu, the latter’s head leaning comfortably on his shoulder while he slept. Once Jihoon and Choi Hyunsuk had settled him in his bed, they had returned to back to the party. 

But Jihoon’s mind might not have ever left Kim Junkyu’s bed as even when the loud music of the party had filled his ears again, all he could hear in his head was Kim Junkyu’s soft moans of protestations. 

And such was Kim Junkyu’s effect on him, for Kim Junkyu had never left his mind since. One day he’d finally decided to fully introduce himself. Kim Junkyu had been shocked. And that might have been Jihoon’s fault. 

_Who introduces themselves as someone who remembers the other for vomiting?_

But Jihoon had never stopped. He’d always tried. He’d understood what kind of boy Kim Junkyu was. He was willing to tolerate that, though there might have been a small proud voice inside Jihoon’s head that said: _You can change that, you will change that_. And for a while Jihoon did believe that. That he was going to be the one who would change Kim Junkyu and make him the friendliest person in the world.

But screw that. Because it was Kim Junkyu himself who would soon snap out that fire and basically yell at Jihoon to get lost.

_‘Just please stop this. Stop bothering me!’_

_‘Why? I just wanna be friends.’_

_‘Well, I don’t! I don’t even like you! You think you’re funny but you’re not!’_

It had cut through Jihoon so deep he’d lost his appetite that day and had just completely lost the will to face Kim Junkyu ever again. It also hadn’t helped that it had seemed Kim Junkyu knew something about him, but that it hadn’t even been something good. 

_‘. . . You think you’re funny but you’re not!’_

And so Jihoon had done what he did best when he was unsettled and was bordering on mild depression. He danced. And one Friday afternoon, he’d gotten the dance room all to himself. The rest had already rushed to go home and probably catch Friday parties and dinners. 

That was when Kim Junkyu had suddenly appeared by the door. 

He’d apologized for what he had said, and how he had reacted. 

It had taken Jihoon by such a surprise that all he could do was chuckle and say, “It’s fine, I didn’t really take it seriously.”

From then on, the odds had turned on Jihoon’s favor, and boy did he not waste the chance. But this time, he did things with more self-control. He had sought help and advice, of course, from Choi Hyunsuk, who at first was baffled as to what Jihoon was asking of him.

“I, uh,” Jihoon had begun with a traitorous blush, “I like your friend.”

“The fuck?” Choi Hyunsuk had gasped, “You’re. . .?”

“Gay? Yeah, but only for your room mate.”

“Holy shit!”

“I know,” Jihoon had nodded, his face heating up, “ _holy shit_.”

Learning, from both experience and Choi Hyunsuk, that Kim Junkyu didn’t really like being social, Jihoon got a little creative. He would fake coincidences. One particular coincidence he would stage—and probably his favorite—was that on Wednesday and Friday afternoons, at which Kim Junkyu could be found sitting alone in the library, immersed on a book or typing up on his laptop. 

Jihoon would come earlier than Kim Junkyu and would take a spot closer to where the latter would always sit. The first time had been a hit or miss, because Kim Junkyu never even bothered to look around him. But the second time, Jihoon had put in some effort, and had channeled his acting skills he’d taken for granted in the drama class. But ultimately it was just a simple clearing of his throat that got Kim Junkyu to look up and see him.

“Park Jihoon?”

Pretentiously curious, Jihoon himself had looked up then had stared at Junkyu for a short moment of (pretend) surprise. 

And that was how it all began. Officially. Or at least it was for Jihoon. Not a day passed that Jihoon couldn’t be seen running after and along Kim Junkyu, always helping him out with his books. . . 

Jihoon had done everything. He’d even made Kim Junkyu laugh. But he had to earn that. He had needed to know what kind of jokes made Kim Junkyu laugh. But he did those things only when he was with Kim Junkyu. And he did it only when he knew Kim Junkyu was comfortable about it.

And that was when Jihoon fully acknowledged that he was fucking in love.

And now, as he locked the door to the dance room and started his way out of the campus, Jihoon collected all those feelings and efforts and channeled them all in, because he was going to need them all tomorrow. 

Feeling more excited than he had ever been, Jihoon decided he’d take the walk back to his place. He realized he was tired. But that was good. He could fall asleep earlier tonight. So he could have all the energy when he surprised Junkyu tomorrow, in Busan, in a place Jihoon would be just in his element.

The following day, upon arriving in Gwangalli, Jihoon had immediately looked for Junkyu. He’d realized last night that he couldn’t just do what he planned to do without seeing Junkyu first and not knowing what state he was in right now.

Kim Junkyu was like the weather. Unpredictably inconsistent. And when he was under the weather, it was the worst. And Jihoon didn’t want to mess this up.

Jihoon found Junkyu and Hyunsuk on the beach, still in the uniform shirts that bore the university’s logo they were made to wear. They were also wearing caps. Jihoon had now changed into a white striped shirt. Junkyu and Hyunsuk were watching groups of girls playing volleyball.

As Jihoon approached them, his heart raced. Even the sight of Junkyu’s back did things to his body.

“Hey, guys.”

Hyunsuk turned first. As Jihoon stood behind them now, Junkyu turned.

And he had a smile on his face.

Relief swept over Jihoon.

_Thank god._

“Jihoon-ah!” exclaimed Hyunsuk, “Didn’t see you on the bus!”

“Different bus,” chuckled Jihoon, “but I was looking for you guys, too.”

“You’re all changed,” said Junkyu.

Jihoon blushed. “Yeah. . .”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jihoon saw Hyunsuk smirk. He knew about this. He’d even helped Jihoon with some of the _routines_.

“Let’s get over there,” said Hyunsuk all of a sudden. Jihoon saw him pointing a few meters away, where three other students were building sand castles. 

As they walked, Jihoon asked Junkyu about the KTX experience, to which, to his surprise, Junkyu recounted with enthusiasm, with Hyunsuk backing up with details only he seemed to have noticed. Like the shows they put on the TV on the train. 

“They should put more sports,” he said, “that people would actually enjoy watching while they’re stuck in a seat. Ah! I wanna sit down,” he then slumped on the sand, resting both arms on his knees.

Smiling, he squinted at both Jihoon and Junkyu. “Come on,” he said, patting the sand, “you guys, let’s watch them finish it.”

Jihoon and Junkyu exchanged glances. They both smiled at each other then sat down, under the Busan sunlight. 

“You should have brought a cap,” said Junkyu.

Jihoon looked at him. But it was Hyunsuk who answered for Jihoon. “Jihoon is like a Busan flower,” he said, “and he fed on sunlight for a long time.”

Junkyu actually chuckled. “We should thank Busan and the sun for growing and giving us Jihoon then.”

That did things to Jihoon’s belly. And he didn’t dare look at Junkyu for that. Junkyu never made a good joke. But when he made Jihoon the subject of it, it was another case for Jihoon. Also, he could hear Hyunsuk sniggering. To Junkyu this might be just a normal response from the older boy, but Jihoon knew too well.

Then Hyunsuk started tickling Junkyu. Jihoon watched in horror at first, because Junkyu had always made it clear how he hated physical contact. 

“What the he—Hyung—I swear to g—stop—”

“Hyung,” Jihoon managed, chuckling nervously, “stop it.”

When finally Hyunsuk stopped, laughing his head off, Jihoon let out a breath of relief. Junkyu didn’t look pleased, but Jihoon suspected this was normal between him and Hyunsuk. Jihoon wondered when he and Junkyu’s friendship would step up into that kind of tolerance.

 _Hopefully after today_.

“Hey, wait,” said Hyunsuk, standing up now, and taking something out of his pocket, “let’s take a pictur—no wait, I’ll take yours first, you guys.”

He started walking away from them, then when he was satisfied, he stopped and held up his Blackberry. 

“Jihoon, stand up!” he barked. 

Jihoon looked at Junkyu, who, though still slightly pouting, didn’t look as pissed now. Jihoon stood up then looked at Hyunsuk. 

“Right!” yelled Hyunsuk, then he started gesturing for Jihoon to get down, so Jihoon sat down again. “No!” laughed Hyunsuk. He made Jihoon stand up again, to which the latter amusingly obeyed. Then Hyunsuk started gesturing for him to get down again. “Get behind Junkyu! Then,” here he frantically waved his hand downwards. 

Jihoon understood.

_Shit._

He started shaking his head at Hyunsuk, grinning sheepishly. Hyunsuk gave him a look. Jihoon stood for a while. He was thinking. In a few hours, he would confess to Junkyu. If he couldn’t so much as touch him, he might as well abort his plan of ‘surprise.’

So he crouched down over Junkyu, one hand over the latter’s shoulder. Blushing and trying to smile, he whispered in Junkyu’s ear, “Don’t get mad at me, okay? This is Hyunsuk’s idea!”

Then Jihoon smiled at the camera.

The sun had already set by the time Jihoon had finished setting up. Hyunsuk wasn’t around to help him, because it was who was supposed to get Junkyu out here. 

Heaving a sigh and pulling the hem of his shirt down, Jihoon looked around the beach. Some were looking at him, at the small space he’d cleared. And an old model Sony speaker.

Jihoon fixed the cap on his head. It was ironic, true. But Junkyu had gotten him this just hours ago, and he wanted it to be a part of all of this. Or who was he kidding, it would help hide his eyes. He doubted it would help conceal the already growing embarrassment, but the illusion would cover up for it.

And there. He could already see Junkyu and Hyunsuk coming. His heart was now pounding against his chest. 

When at last he saw that Junkyu recognized him and Hyunsuk had secured him to a good spot where he could watch better, Jihoon pressed play. And an acoustic rendition of Neyo’s One in a Million filled the air. 

Jihoon began to dance. It was slow at first, and Jihoon flowed with the rhythm, almost like his body was making it. Then came the first sign of a beat.

_I can be in love_

_But I just don’t know (I just don’t know)_

_Baby one thing is for certain_

_Whatever you do it’s working_

_Other girls don’t matter_

_In your presence can’t do what you do_

_There’s a million girls around_

_But I don’t see no one but you_

_Girl you’re so one in a million_

_You are_

_Baby you’re the best I ever had_

_Best I ever had_

_And I’m certain that_

_There ain’t nothing better_

_No there ain’t nothing better than this_

No lyrics now, just the instrumental, and Jihoon flowed with it, a mixture of hip hop and contemporary, mostly the latter. Then came the part where he stopped while the song was still on, and he picked up a stick, then with it started drawing something on the sand. 

When finished he stood aside and let Junkyu read it. And when he was sure he’d done so, Jihoon waltzed toward him.

He took Junkyu’s hands. The music was still on. He looked eye to eye with Junkyu. He was panting. He was shaking. But then Jihoon managed, “I like you, Kim Junkyu.”

There was a long pause, around which Jihoon looked at Junkyu’s unreadable face. Jihoon didn’t know what to feel. The music was slowly fading, and he knew he’d be weak once it had fully died off. 

Junkyu retracted his hands. Jihoon watched him look around, clearly embarrassed. Then he looked at Jihoon. “Don’t ever talk to me again.”

Then he walked away.

Jihoon stood there, his ears ringing. He blinked his eyes. He swallowed. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He found himself looking at Hyunsuk. “Man, I. . . I’m sorry,” he said, “I’ll talk to him,” he prepared to leave, “sorry, man. I’ll get back to you later.”

Jihoon licked his lips. He looked embarrassingly around him. Some were still staring and some pretended to not have seen it all again.

Jihoon walked back to where he had put the speaker. He bent down to pick it up. As he began to walk again, no longer conscious about the people staring, Jihoon removed his cap, head down, then shook his hair of sweat. When he looked up, reflected lights glimmered on his now glassy eyes.


End file.
